Maximum Ride in The Wizard of Oz
by Mr. Arbitrary Marks
Summary: Max & her friends are blogging of their adventures in an "Oz-like" place. And all of this was a dream. This story takes place at California, in a cage, before the adventure to New York for the search of the Flock's real parents.
1. Fang the Scarecrow

Maximum Ride in "The Wizard of Oz": Fang the Scarecrow: By Mr. Marks

MAX:

I normally, I wouldn't be typing in the middle of the night, and wouldn't be skilled on the keyboards. Ask Nudge or Fang, they would tell you how bad I am with blogging. Just warning you, I'm not good with writing, though I'm good with speeches. Well how should I start? With a "Once upon a time" or a "long, long ago". Nah I'll just improvise. Ok… What I'm about to tell you was in the chains of events when the flock, (except Gassy and Iggy) were in cages, in California, before we went on to New York.

Angel was scared, she had a trauma, of what might happen to her so… then I told her a fairytale story. It was pretty stupid, so I just let Nudge take the job of telling stories. And well she was so talkative that I just took a sleep in the middle of her story.

As I was sleeping, I dreamed… I saw that the rest of the flock was at home and so was I… witnessing a tornado unlike the one that took us after we lost "Frankenstein" and that weird professor. It was much stronger, strong enough to pull the house away. As the house swayed onto its side I smashed the glass of the window. Then I was flying in the tornado, without my wings stretching out for me to fly. I was blacked out by a huge boulder scaring my forehead. I wasn't at the house. I knew this was all but a dream.

I wore something like a dress from Dorothy in "The Wizard of Oz", and had a basket in my hand and in it was a dog soon to be known as Total to the flock, at New York. I was surprised, shocked to see two little fat kids and a lady in a pink orb out in the open, bright village. The two kids looked like Nudge and Angel, but more fattened up. And the lady approaching looked like… mom… Dr. Martinez.

"Hello, I'm Mary, witch of the south, and who are you my child?" The witch questioned

I then mumbled "I… I'm Max"

Then the little fat kids, they suddenly danced around me praising me for killing Debbie, the wicked witch of the east. The "Cubbies" sang these words, "The Wicked Witch is dead, and Max had did it"

This seemed all too similar to the movie I would watch with Jeb. I took a thought. I'm in Munchkin Land?

"Um Miss Mary, where am I, and how do I get out of here?" I panicked

"Calm down Max, for you are safe in Relfam of Jeb" the Nudge-like girl answered

"And if you wish to go home follow these two, Catherine and Tamika" Mary added with a kiss on the forehead, "Now go Max for there is no time for you, and go find the Wizard named Jebidiah"

[By the way Catherine looked so much like Angel and Tamika was just as talkative as Nudge.]

"I will" I yell back as I walk away from 'Mary', "Bye"

As I dreamed of myself walking down the road I heard Total bark and bark ahead, by the corn field.

I ran to see so did the two kids. It was Fang, he was a scarecrow.

"Fang, how did you get here?" I questioned

"Who is this Fang?" the Scarecrow asked

"You… don't you remember me? It is me Max" I reminded him

"I don't recall, I'm terribly sorry" the Scarecrow told me

Then I got back to reality, and opened my eyes, from the dream. I took a small glare and closed my eyes back again.

[To Be Continued]


	2. Iggy the Robot

Maximum Ride in "The Wizard of Oz": Iggy the Robot: By Mr. Marks

FANG: Hey guys and gals. It is Fang here. Right now it is two in the morning. I woke from the dream similar to that I had many years ago. Just like that one I had, in a cage, at California. I just wanted to blog about it so here it goes…

I just had a dream of me meeting a girl who looks like Max. Maybe it was her. She asked for my name. I lied to the Max-look alike. She might've been an eraser or maybe a similar clone to her. I just stared at her dog and back at her, "Are you an eraser?"

"No…what makes you think that way?" She replied to me

I fell as I got off of a wooden pole. I felt light. I took off my gloves. My hands were made of straws. Hmm… my surrounding was all too familiar. Just like the horizons of… that… that movie… called… umm. I know I've watched it… with Jeb when we lived in a peaceful household. Hmm… that place looked like… the… the… 'The Wizard of Oz'. I was the… the scarecrow.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To Jebidiah's realm" the Max clone said

"Stay there for a sec" I told her

I walked up to her and told the girl to see the back of her. If she has wings, she is really Max.

"If you are Max…" I said casually, "…show me your wings"

I opened my mouth wide with guilt.

"Sorry Max… I thought you were an eraser, I am Fang" I apologized

"Fang, why are you here?" She asked a weird question

"What do you mean, why am I here" I questioned back

"I'm dreaming all this and I see you… oh now is this a dream when I actually…"

"Actually what… kiss you?" I guessed, "That's strange this is my dream, how did you dream your dream into mine?"

"What say that again, Fang?" Max slowed me down

"OK… if I am dreaming this how are you dreaming this too?" I re-explained to her

"Tell it to me like I'm in kindergarten" Max joked around

"No more kidding around and let's just go to Jebidiah!" a sound appeared

"Umm, Max is your dog talking?" I questioned

"Why got a problem?" the talking dog (who is soon to be Total) surprised the two chubby kids, Max and me

I gasped. The two chubby kids agreed to the dog that Max has to get moving. I had a funny feeling about a talking dog and the double crossing dreams. I asked Max, "May I come with you?"

"Sure why not." Max replied

"Uh Max, instead of walking why not try to fly?" I suggested

"Hmm, but these two kids can't fly" Max excused

"Ask them" I told her

So then Max went to the two chubby kids who looked like Nudge and Angel and asked them if they can fly. They replied with a NO. I guess the four (including me) of us have to walk. Ugh.

Along the way to Jebidiah's Realm, I met a tin-man-like person standing in the middle of the roadway, covered in moss. It mumbled… "Queeze yelp week qui poil ding pee"

Max thought, "It might be saying 'please help me by oiling me'"

So then Max and I searched for the oil. I finally found the oil can in a berry bush. And of course I oiled it, and it said, "Hi, I'm Iggy"

From that dream, I woke up, and now I typing this story to you.

Well, end of the blog, bye.


End file.
